Smashing Pumpkins
' The Smashing Pumpkins '''is an American alternative rock band from Chicago, Illinois, created in 1988. Formed by frontman Billy Corgan (lead vocals, lead guitar) and James Iha (rhythm guitar), the band has included Jimmy Chamberlin (drums), D'arcy Wretzky (bass guitar), Melissa Auf der Maur (bass guitar), and currently includes Mike Byrne (drums), Nicole Fiorentino (bass guitar, backing vocals), and Jeff Schroeder (rhythm guitar) among its membership. Disavowing the musical punk rock roots of many of their alt-rock contemporaries,the Pumpkins have a diverse, densely layered, and guitar-heavy sound which while adhering to a punk influenced philosophy in terms of musical delivery, contains elements of gothic rock, heavy metal, dream pop, psychedelic rock, progressive rock, shoegazing, and electronica in later recordings. Links To Peel Peel played some of the band's early materials and even invited them for a session, which they did in 1991. However he did not play any of their post 1993 material such as tracks from their 1995 successful album ''Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. Festive Fifty Entries *1991 Festive Fifty: Siva #27 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1991-09-08. Broadcast: 13 October 1991. Repeated: 18 January 1992. All three tracks from this session are available on the Hut 12 inch / CD Single: Smashing Pumpkins - Peel Sessions. They are also available on the Strange Fruit Various Artists 10 inch / CD:Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions. *Siva / A Girl Named Sandoz / Smiley Other Shows Played ]]The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. ;1991 *29 June 1991: Window Paine (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 *05 July 1991 (BFBS): 'Suffer (CD-Gish)' (Caroline) (JP: 'Is this the return of progressive rock? You certainly can't dance to it, but I do like it: I'm not sure whether this is a good sign or a bad sign.') * 15 July 1991 (Radio Bremen): Window Paine (LP - Gish) Caroline * 19 July 1991 (BFBS): Tristessa (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 * 21 July 1991: I Am One (album - Gish) Caroline * 02 August 1991 (BFBS): Bury Me (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 * The Peel Tapes Vol.15: Suffer (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Window Paine (LP - Gish) Caroline * Best Of 1991 Vol4ii: Siva (session) ;1992 *01 February 1992: Rhinoceros (EP - Lull) Hut *16 February 1992 (BFBS): Rhinoceros (7" - Lull) Hut *01 August 1992: Girl Named Sandoz (EP - Peel Sessions) Hut *31 August 1992 (BFBS): I Am One (10") Hut *04 September 1992: I Am One (12") Hut *06 September 1992 (BFBS): I Am One (10") Hut *06 November 1992: A Girl Named Sandoz (v/a 10" EP - Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA214 ;1993 *27 March 1993: Siva (12" - Siva / Window Paine) Hut 1991 Festive Fifty #27 *04 June 1993: ‘Cherub Rock (12 inch)’ (Hut) (JP: ‘It’s all so noisy isn’t it really. Don’t you sometimes yearn, for what we at One FM call quality music. You know, Sting at his most introspective, something like that.’) *09 July 1993: I Am One (7") Limited Potential *09 July 1993: Rocket (CD - Siamese Dream) Hut ;1996 * 22 July 1996: Smiley (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;2004 *21 October 2004: 1979 (CD - Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness) Virgin (Robert Smith of The Cure sitting in for John Peel) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists